


Don't Imagine

by lupinseclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle, Battle of Hogwarts, Bromance, Cuddles, Deamus, Death Eaters, Explosions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Romance, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Little bits of Fluff, Lost of friendship, Love, M/M, Magic, Neville is amazing, Pain, Panic Attack, Romance, Running Away, Seamus and Dean, Seventh year, Violence, War, We stan Neville, Wizards, bad curses, friends are forever, very angsty, wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: Dean has to leave. He cannot stay, else he will be killed.Seamus has to learn to live without the person he loves the most in the middle of a war. He can do it... Right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. I Will Always Love You

They were curled up in Dean’s bed when he  found out . They had some peace in the dorm and decided to make the most of it. Seamus had his head  resting against  Dean’s chest, his legs tangled with Dean’s while Dean had wrapped his arms around Seamus’s  waist and his chin was resting on Seamus’s head.  It was much like a normal cuddle, warm and fuzzy, except, this time, there seemed to be some tension in the air.  Seamus could feel that  Dean was worried and was slightly tense , as if he was waiting for something bad to happen, which was understandable. There was a war on. 

A war that had driven two of their best friends out of the castle. A war that had killed their old headmaster. A war that had  turned people  into monsters. Death Eaters roamed the school, all thanks to Malfoy, Snape was the headmaste r, anyone who wasn’t loyal to You-Know-Who was tortured . There was no calm, no peace, no  happiness. It was almost impossible to find any tranquillity in the whole of the school, and moments like these, two boys curled in bed, holding each other, were incredibly rare, so they always made the most of them. 

“Seamus,” Dean murmured,  pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer to him, “Shay, I need to tell you something.”

Seamus automatically nuzzled into Dean, moving his head to rest in the crook of Dean’s neck when Dean pulled him closer, but he was tense, they  both were. The dorm was silent, and they could hear screams coming from somewhere in the castle,  indicating that some poor child was being tortured. B oth  boys were  trying their hardest to hold  it together and not breakdown crying. They knew that at this moment, they both needed to be strong, to  take what Dean was going to say and, for the love of Merlin,  just  stay strong. 

“W ha ’s wrong?” Seamus  said, wrapping his arms tighter around Dean’s neck , sensing that he had gotten tenser, more scared, more upset.

“I... I  have to ... I must... Oh for Salazar’s sake!” Dean sighed and a few tears escaped his eyes and slid down his cheeks, landing on Seamu s, who reached out a hand to wipe them away, leaving his hand cupping Dean’s cheek.

“You’re okay D. I’ve got  ya ,” He  said.

“Shay... I... I can’t prove my  halfblood status,” Dean whispered, more tears trailing down his cheeks. Seamus pulled back a bit so he could rest their foreheads together , “ I c an’t prove my dad was a wizard, so they w on’t believe I’m a  halfblood .”

“Dean, what are y a trying to tell me?” Seamus asked gently, for he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach . One that was  similar to the one when he found out Harry and Ron had to leave . It bubbled inside him,  whispering to him,  telling him that something bad was going to happen. 

When Dean didn’t answer,  Seamus knew it was something terrible, something  which would cause  his fragile world to tear apart , and he didn’t know if he could deal with that.

“Shay... I... I...” Dean couldn’t finish as his tears got stronger, making Seamus even more worried as he pulled Dean into him, letting him cry onto his shirt .

“You’re alright, I’m here. I’m right here D, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay with  y a . I love  ya ,” Seamus said while Dean cried.

“ I... I can’t prove my  halfblood status. So, they might think I’m  muggleborn ,” Dean said through his tears, making Seamus still.

“They ... They  won’t.  I- I’ll tell them  you’re  m e cousin,” Seamus said firmly, though his voice was shaking.

“I have to leave,” Dean whispered, his voice so quiet, Seamus only just heard it. 

Hearing those four words, made Seamus’s entire world stop. It was as if everything was frozen . His body was still, his heart thumping, his mind racing.

“It’s not safe for me here.  I could get caught and tried as a  muggleborn , then tortured.  I have an escape route that is safe ,” Dean  continued in the same whisper of a voice , bringing his tear stained face up and looking into Seamus’s  light blue eyes, which were shining with their own tears.

“When do y a leave?” Seamus whispered, his throat tight, eyes watering.

Dean swallowed thickly.

“ M idnight .”

Seamus closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. Dean had to leave. He knew that it wasn’t safe for Dean and he knew that  Dean leaving was the safest and best option, but he couldn’t help wanting Dean to stay. He wanted to know that Dean was near him, ready to hold him when it got too much, to kiss him and love him, just like he would do for Dean. 

“I’m sorry Shay, I want to stay so I can be with you but It’s not safe for me and I have to go. You have Nev here. And the girls and the DA and McGonagall. I’m so, so sorry Shay,” Dean said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Seamus breathed , “ Y a’ve nothing to be sorry for. Just promise me something D. Promise you ’ ll come back when all of this is over. Promise y a will come back and find me. Please . ”

“I promise Shay.  I promise that no matter how far I’ll go, I will always come back to you. Always. ”

Both boys were  crying now, soaking the sheets and pillows with their tears, clinging to each other. There were no more words that could be spoken. All they could do now, was  make the most of their last few hours together.

~~

“I love you Shay,” Dean whispered as he grabbed his small bag from inside his trunk. It was midnight, finally time for Dean to make his escape.

“I love y a  too D,” Seamus replied, watching Dean. When Dean st raightened , he jumped out of the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, feeling Dean’s arms aroun d his waist. They lingered in the hug for longer than they should have, for the longer Dean was in the castle, the more at risk he was, but neither boy could bring themselves to  let go, they wanted to cling on forever and not be separated,  but it was inevitable. Dean had to  leave; Seamus had to let go.

“I will keep my promise Shay,” Dean mumbled into Seamus’s hair, “I will come back. I promise.”

“Stay safe, please stay safe.”

Dean pulled back a bit and rested his forehead against Seamus’s, looking deep into his  tear-filled  eyes . Seamus moved closer and p ut  his lips to Dean’s. Their lips moved together , pressing against each other, seeking love and care. When they broke apart, they both had tears filling their eyes and streaming down their faces. Dean pulled Seamus closer to him for one last hug, before he let go and walked to a hidden passage in the dorm. He looked back at Seamus and wiped his eyes.

“I wil l always love y ou ,” He whispered, and then he was gone, leaving Seamus stood on his own in the dorm, tears  pouring  down his  face.

Seamus’s world had finally broken, the last few ties had snapped ,  and his world was falling to pieces around him.  There was nothing he could do to fix it. As he watched Dean disappear through  the passage, he wrapped his arms around his torso, and whispered into the quietness of the dorm,

“I love y a too.”

He looked at Dean’s empty bed, mussed up and slept in,  and his heart broke.  He had no idea how long Dean would be gone. It could be a week, it could be a month, it could be forever. Dean might never come back.  He picked up one of Dean’s discarded t-shirts, one Dean had worn that day and bought it up to his face, burying his face in it.

A sob escaped his lips before he could stop it, and soon, he had collapsed onto the floor, curled up in a ball, leaning against Dean’s empty bed sobbing , clinging to the t-shirt . H e let out all the tears he had been  holding in and made no attempt to stop, he just let himself cry. He cried and cried  until he felt someone sit next to him and wrap their arms around his shoulders. He didn’t care who it was, he  just  lent into them and continued crying, while the person stroked his hair and whispered in his ear. 

When he finally stopped crying, he lifted his head from the kind person’s chest and found himself looking into  the dull brown eyes of Neville , who was smiling  sadly . Seamus sniffed and rested his head back on Neville’s shoulder.

“’M sorry , Nev ,” He said  hoarsely , “Didn’t mean to wake y a .”

“ It’s alright. C’mon. Let’s go back to bed,” Neville said. He helped Seamus off the floor and lead him to his bed, “You okay on your own?”

Seamus but his lip , but  eventually nodded at Neville, climbing into his own, cold bed.

“Thanks, Nev,” He whispered, curling into a ball under his covers , still clutching Dean’s t-shirt. It made him feel like Dean was still with him as he held the shirt. 

“No problem Seamus. I’m in my bed if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Neville smiled again and walked back over to his bed, pulling the covers around himself. Seamus buried his face in Dean’s t-shirt again, breathing in the familiar smell of paint and grass. One last tear trickled down his cheek, dripping onto his pillow as he closed his eyes. And, for the first time in three years, Seamus slept alone.   



	2. It's Hell Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville, Seamus and Ginny can't do this. But they have to stay strong... They must stay strong...

“Bloody Carrows,” Neville moaned as he limped into the  empty  dorm and sat gingerly down on his bed, favouring  his left side where a blood stain was becoming more visible, blossoming a dark red  on his white shirt . He lent against  a post of his bed and gazed around the room, taking in every small detail of the dorm : Seamus’s tidy area, with a couple of Dean’s old shirts on his bed, Dean’s bed, still messy and slept in as Seamus refused to let the house elves touch it,  the two  empty beds in the corner , made up neat and tidy, not a single t hing there to show that those beds had once be longed to two of the most incredible boys Neville had ever met. 

As he stared at those two empty beds,  his heart began to feel weak. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been gone for  four months now,  with Christmas past, the Carrows and other Death Eaters were becoming more and more vicious, harming anyone whenever they get the chance , and life at the castle was becoming a life lived in fear . 

Neville’s mind began to  wander, much like the blood stain on his shirt. It was getting  bigger; the blood leaked out of the cut and was turning his shirt a vivid Gryffindor red colour.  Lots  of the cu ts do that. He is hexed and cursed more than most students and has his fair share of scars and cuts all over his body ; many of his shirts dyed red with his own blood.

‘Is it worth it?’ He found himself thinking , ‘Is it truly worth it? Or are we fighting an already lost war?’

Was it worth it though? The famous Trio had been gone for so long and it felt like every day was a battle for survival , like every day was their last. They had to live under so many strict rules , and  it felt like they were fighting for nothing; they were fighting a war they had already lost.

Neville groaned again, the pain in his side giving a sharp sting, so he reached out for his wand and waved it over the area, closing the wound. As an afterthought, he  cast a spell on  his whole body, closing any cuts that he had not closed already.  He changed into his pyjamas slowly, his side still tender and climbed into bed, closing his eyes when his head landed on the pillow. It was only 9:30, but he had nothing else to do, and he didn’t want to risk  being caught by any Death Eaters. He sighed and rolled over, falling into a  nightmare plagued sleep. 

The Carrows were surrounding him... Bellatrix... Lucius... CRUCIO!... Ali ce... Frank... Madness... CRUCIO!... Red lights... Pain... Where was he?... CRUCIO!...

He awoke with a gasp and sat bolt upright, taking in his surround ings, seeing the dorm and grounding himself. He came back to himself and glanced at Seamus’s be d , where there was a human-sized lump; Seamus had finally come to bed. Neville closed his eyes a nd forced himself to breathe deeply, before he grabbed a vile from his bedside  table, dreamless sleep. He took a sip then lay back down, going to sleep for the second time that night.

~~

A few days later,  Seamus  came up to the dorm after classes. He was bloody, bruised and broken, a shell of a boy who was  losing all  hope. He had multiple bruises all over his  body , and his body was aching , a tired, painful ache all over himself and all he wanted to do, was curl up with  Dean, but he couldn’t. Because Dean was gone. Dean was somewhere out in the wizarding world, hiding from the Death Eaters and Snatchers, but e xactly where he was, no-one knew. He could be anywhere. He could have even left the country .  And, for all Seamus knew, Dean could be dead. He could’ve been caught by the Snatchers, or he could’ve died of an injury. No-one knew. 

Seamus dropped his bag by his bed, then  stood by Dean’s bed and looked down onto it , his eyes filling with tears.  One by one, the tears fell onto the sheets, and Seamus couldn’t hold back. He collapsed onto the bed and  curled up, clinging to the sheets as he buried his face in the pillow .

“Where are  y a , D?” He wept, “Where are  y a ? Please  be alive. Please stay alive. For me. I can’t do this without y a . Please be alive. ”

He thought he heard Dean’s voice then, a whisper in his ear, a hiss in the room. He sat bolt upright, looking wildly around the room , straining his ears to see if he could hear the voice again, but there was nothing. No voice, and no Dean. Just an empty dorm , a ghost dorm , with no life or laughter. A dorm of sadness, morning and silence, a dorm  that had lost  its soul.

Seamus’s body wracked with sobs and he clung to the bedsheets on Dean’s bed , letting out all his emotions he had locked away. It was too dangerous to show this much emotion, and Seamus knew it. Someone could walk in on him and he could be punished for showing any weakness. Things had change d at Hogwarts, and not in the good way. 

“I need  y a D. I need y a ,” Seamus whispered into the pillow, “Come back.”

Th at  was how Ginny and Neville found  him later that  day, crying on Dean’s bed, calling for his boyfriend. They sat him up and helped him back over to his own bed , all while he weakly protested and tried to get back over to Dean’s bed, but when he was in his own bed, he  rolled over and curled into a ball, grabbing Dean’s old t-shirt from under his pillow and holding it close to his face . Neville then got into his bed and Ginny, instead of going to the girl’s dorm,  lay  in Harry’s bed , wrapping the duvet around herself and she let her tears fall.

For, while Seamus missed Dean, she missed Harry. She missed him with all her heart and she just wanted him home and safe. She couldn’t bear the fact that she had no idea what was happening to him and Ron and Hermione. They were living a  treacherous life, they all were, but those three were living the most dangerous of all, and Ginny couldn’t cope with all the emotions she had in her head and her heart, so that’s why she spent most nights in Harry’s bed, crying qu ietly while Neville was haunted by hi s  nightmares and Seamus was crying over Dean.

Late into the nights, the three would lie awake, silent tears dripping down their faces. They all so desperately wanted comfort, but none of them dared to break the silence in the dorm . Ginny didn’t, as she didn’t want to upset Neville and Seamus any further, and the boys didn’t, as they missed the chaos the dorm used to be when they were a mad dorm of five, who would stay up late into the nights chatting,  who would laugh and  go crazy. They couldn’t bring themselves to attempt to amend that, since they knew it would hurt too much, and it wouldn’t stop hurting until  all five were back together, when they were all safe. So, for the time being, the dorm was silent, only broken by the sound of crying. It was a  melancholy place , full of pain and sadness, where the boys and Ginny would come to let out their emotions . It was not a happy place.

~~

Where was it, where was it, where was it? Seamus rummaged through Dean’s trunk, looking, searching for something. He was crying, which didn’t help, and his body was tired and aching and all he wanted to do, was  snuggle down in Dean’s bed, pulling the covers around himself. But he had to find this thing first. It wasn’t in Dean’s draws, or under his mattress, so Seamus had decided to look in Dean’s trun k to try and find it.

He was careful with all of Dean’s things, moving them gently aside while he looked, placing them in neat piles. For, even though he was crying and hurting, he had to respect Dean’s  things .  And, once h e moved Dean’s  Gryffindor jumper out of the way , he  let out a small sigh of relief when he saw it. He carefully lifted it from the trunk and sat down on Dean’s bed , his back against the headboard, the duvet pulled around his body.  He stroked the front cover, tracing over the neat letters on the front:

Dean Thomas’s Sketchbook   
Gryffindor :)

He took a  deep breath, pleading with himself that he would get to the end without having a breakdown.  Opening the book, he looked through each  sketch and drawing, treating each with the utmost respect. 

The first was the best, in Seamus’s opinion. It was a sketc h of Luna and Ginny lying  together at the Great Lake .  Ginny had her back propped up against a large rock ,  Luna had her head resting in Ginny’s lap  and they were both laughing,  Luna grinning up at Ginny, whose head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she was laughing so hard. Seamus  felt a tear slip down his face. They never laughed like that anymore. No-one did. However much they may long for it, they couldn’t until the bloody war was over. And that could take ages. 

He turned the page and his heart nearly stopped. He had never seen this picture before. It was a painting, a watercolour of himself laughing in the common room.  His eyes were  open wide and seemed to sparkle , and he was wearing Dean’s quidditch jumper.  It was a happy picture. Oh, how he wished he could laugh like that now. 

He kept turning the pages, flicking through the drawings and paintings, studying each one, making sure he never missed a single detail. Mostly, they were of their friends having fun. Occasionally, th ere would be one of Seamus on his own , or the two of them together.  Sometimes there would be landscape pictures, ones looking out over the great lake or in Hogsmeade. There was even one in there of P rofessor McGonagall smiling. Everyone looked so happy in those pictures. It was hard to believe that they had all once been happy and  when their only worries were a potions essay and a charms test. 

He closed the book and clutched it to his chest, his lungs tight. He couldn’t breathe. The tears consumed  him, and he lay on Dean’s bed, unable to breathe, tears streaming down his face . The memories hit him one by one; r acing on their brooms through the Forbidden Forest, blowing up cauldrons in potions, laughing in the common room, late night cuddles . They came in waves, much like the tears. He couldn’t do this.

“NO!” Seamus screamed, turning over to bury his face into the pillow, “NO! Please come home Dean. I need  y a ! Please! It’s hell without y a ! ”

His tears fell and his breath quickened, short sharp breaths . It was too much. He should never have looked inside the sketchbook; he should’ve left it in Dean’s trunk and just gone straight to bed . Stupid, stupid. Bloody war. All Seamus wanted, was for Dean to come home safe and for the war to be over . When would that happen? Soon? Or not? It had to be soon. The war had to be over soon. 

“Seamus? Seamus!”

A voice. Whose voice Seamus didn’t know. Or care. 

“Can’t... Breathe,” He managed to say. The person knelt in front of him and reached out to take Dean’s sketchbook out of his hands, “ NO! I... Can’t let go.”

“Alright. Can you sit up?” The voice said, and hands were placed on his shoulders, as if they were going to pull him up. Seamus nodded and felt the hands pulling at him, getting him in to a sitting position.

“Alright Seamus. Five things you can see.”

Seamus looked up and into a pair of dark brown eyes, they were familiar, “W-What?” He stuttered.

“Five things. What are five things in this room that you can see?”

“I-I...” Seamus t ried and failed to take a deep breath , but he looked around anyway , “M-m e school bag... The r-red covers... D-dean's sketchbook...  Th-the blue jumper on the floor...”

“One more thing Seamus. Come on. One more thing,” The voice said soothingly, and Seamus looked back into those eyes.

“Y-your eyes.”

“Good. Four things you can feel?” It said again.

“ Y-your hands on my  shoulders ... The p-pages of the sketchbook...  The t-tears on m e  face... M e feet on the floor,” Seamus replied, clutching the  sketchbook closer.

“Okay, well done. Three things you can hear,” The voice murmured. It was a familiar voice, Seamus recognised it, but he couldn’t  place it.

“Y-your voice...  The shower...  Someone screaming in the castle,” Seamus winced when he heard the last one, and the voice was  silent for a moment, both letting the sound of screaming get louder. Then the voice spoke again. A little quieter than before.

“You’re doing really well. Two things you can smell?”

“Sweaty socks and  charcoal ,” Seamus said, and he could feel himself calmi ng down now. His brea thing had  regulated, and his memories were under control.

“One thing you can taste .”

“The  lemon cake I had at supper ,” Seamus said, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His eyes fell shut as one final tear fell down his cheek and he  let himself relax, sagging forwards. The person who had helped him stood up and sat next to him on the bed, putting their arm around him, bringing him in for a hug.

“You’re alright Seamus,” They said. Finally, Seamus could place the voice. Now that the panic had left him and he was functioning properly again, he  realised who it was. 

“Thanks, Nev,” He said, resting his head in the crook of Neville’s neck.  Neville replied by squeezing Seamus tighter .

“Bloody war,” Neville whispered, and Seamus nodded, “Let’s hope it’s over soon, huh?”

“Soon. Yeah,” Seamus sighed .

“Come on ,” Neville said, standing up, “Go shower and then we can listen to Potter w atch.”

“ Yeah. Yeah, I’ll just go shower.  ’S the password this time?” Seamus said as he put Dean’s sketchbook back in his trunk, shutting the lid securely and walking over to his own bed to grab his py jamas. 

“Think its  Phoenix. Th eir tuning in at eight-th i rty ,” Neville said, getting his own pyjamas. They both showered and changed, then sat on Neville’s bed , the radio in front of them.  Neville fiddled with a couple of the buttons then whispered, “Phoenix,” And the radio  buzzed , the voice of Lee Jordan being emitted from the speakers. 

It was a cheery episode today. Well. As cheery as one could get during a war.  Lee was joined by Fred and George. Neville recognised them by their voices, and the three friends were cracking jokes, gossiping and updating everyone o n whatever  the hell was going on. Both Seamus and Neville had small smiles on their faces after the episode finished. 

“Good episode. I love those three together,” Neville said, leaning back against the headboard, “They are such jokers.”

“Yeah,” Seamus  said, and Neville smiled at him, “Hey, Nev.”

“Hmm?”

“Can I... Can... Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Seamus rushed to say, “I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Neville  smiled again and pulled the covers back, “’Course mate,” He said.

“Thanks,” Seamus said, and he got under the duvet , relaxing against the soft sheets. He chuckled slightly.

“Whassup?” Neville mumbled as he heard Seamus laugh.

“ It's a wonder that the house elves still care to give us soft sheets, even if we are in the middle of a war,” Seamus said, and Neville laughed softly at that. 

“They don’t want us to get bed sores if we have to fight Mouldy  Voldy later,” He joked, and Seamus smiled.

“Such caring creatures,” He said , yawning, “Night Nev. Thanks.”

“No problem. Night.”

Two innocent boys falling asleep in the castle they called home for six years of their life. The castle that was now filled with Death Eaters and evil. It was not safe. Nowhere was safe. And yet these two boys fell asleep inside that castle, ready to wake up ready the next day, where a world of war waiting for them. 


	3. I've Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle is worse than you could ever have imagined. Seamus can't do it... He just can't. Come home Dean

_ Left, right, left, right, left, right. _

_ *All students report to the Great Hall immediately* _

_ Left, right, left, right, left, right. _

_ *Line up in your houses by year* _

_ Left, right, left, right, left, HALT! _

Seamus stumbled as he was pushed into line next to Neville. The only two seventh years in Gryffindor  that night.  He felt  Neville’s hand brush his and he took it, Neville squeezing his hand in reassurance while both their faces remained a mask. Only their eyes giving them away. Their eyes were  filled with fear . Fear of the people standing at the front of the Hall, fear of the war raging on around them, fear of whatever they had been called here to do. 

Seamus’s breath quickened as he heard footsteps behind him, coming towards him and Neville. Neville tightened his grip, but  an arm came down on their joined hands, breaking them apart.

“What the hell do you think you are doing,” A voice hissed, probably one of the Carrows , “Arms by your side. Do not hold hands. You are not five years old!”

He felt tears at the corners of his eyes, but refused to let them fall, knowing that he would be punished if he dried. All he wa nted right now, was Dean. For Dean to hold him, to kiss him, to reassure him, but that couldn’t happen. Not until the bloody war was over.  He zoned out, keeping his face a mask, but not listening, trying to control his breathing. He thought he was about to go into panic. He could fe el his heart rate increasing, his mind going into panic mo de , his hands shaking. 

But before the panic could get any worse, there was a shout, and the school was running, screaming from the Hall. Seamus had no idea what he was doing, he just felt a hand in his, pulling him along with the rest of the school and a voice in his ear, telling him to run. And that’s what he did. He kept a tight hold on the hand in his and ran, following the person and the school. To where? He didn’t know. He just ran.

They stopped about five minutes later, and Seamus had a chance to look around, they were on the third floor, and the person holding his hand, was Neville.

“Nev,” He panted, and pulled Neville into a hug, “What happened?”

“’M not sure,” Neville mumbled into Seamus’s shoulder, “Harry’s here and all hell’s broken loose. I think Voldemort knows Harry’s here and the Death Eaters are advancing. Oh, and Snape’s done a runner. He  duelled McGona gall earlier by Ravenclaw  and jumped out a window. C’mon. We need  to find Harry, Ron, Hermione , Luna and Ginny . They need us.”

Seamus nodded and the boys broke apart, running back towards the entrance hall. 

“THERE!” Seamus screamed, pointing towards a mop of long blonde hair, “IT’S LUNA! HARRY’S GOTTA BE WITH THEM!”

Neville looked towards where Seamus was pointing and nodded, running at them.

“LUNA!” He s houted , causing Luna to look around at them.

“Neville, Seamus! HARRY! IT’S NEV AND SEAMUS!” She cried, tugging the boys into a hug while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny appeared behind  her.

“Guys!” Harry shouted, “We need you.”

“Anything Harry,” Neville said,  detaching himself from Luna to look Harry in the eyes, his face stony.

“Kill the snake. Voldemort has a snake, Nagini. Kill her. She is the last Horcrux,” Harry said , squeezing Neville’s hand.

“I’m on it,” Neville said, and then he took off down the corridor .

“Any of y a seen Dean?” Seamus yelled frantically before the others ran off. They all looked at each o ther hesitantly, and Ron spoke up.

“No, sorry Seamus. He was with us at Shell Cottage, but we have no idea what happened to him after we left. He’ll turn up, whether it’s during the battle or after. Sorry mate.”

Seamus nodded dumbly, before Hannah Abbott ran into him.

“FINNIGAN!” She screamed, grabbing his hand, “HELP!”

He gave the others one last sad smile, and followed Hannah down the stairs,  throw ing curses left, right and centre. 

“Where  are  we going?” He asked while he blew up a stack of rocks in a Death Eater’s face.

“Courtyard,” Hannah panted, “That’s where most of the action is happening.  Need as much help as we can get.”

Seamus nodded, pushing all thoughts of Dean out of his head. He had to focus on the battle.  If he wasn’t focused, he could lose his life, then he wouldn’t ever see Dean again. NO! No thoughts of Dean. Battle. Must focus on the battle. 

He narrowly dodged a curse, fired one back and  promptly tripped over a body.

“ABBOT T !” He yelled, but Hannah  was caught up in a duel with a Death Eater, “CONFRINGO!” He screamed, blasting the Death Eater out o f  this world and into the next.

“Thanks, Finnigan,” Hannah said , helping him up, “This way, I saw Lupin and his party, they need help. There’s only a few of them left.”

The two  friends sprinted across the courtyard towards Lupin’s party.

“FINNIGAN! ABBOTT!” Lupin shouted, “BEHIND YOU!” 

Seamus and Hannah ducked while Lupin  hit a Death Eater that was running at them

“Thanks Lupin,” Seamus said , looking around him.

“ K eep your wands drawn, curse any Death Eater that comes your way , help anyone on our side . Got it?” Lupin said.

“Got it,” Hannah and Seamus  confirmed, and they circled out a bit,  wands drawn. 

There were curses flying  everywhere , debris being blown up and scattered around, people and creatures running and screaming , bodies lying all around the courtyard. It was Hell.  Imagine your worst nightmare . T he nightmare that makes you wake up screaming and crying, the nightmare that makes you r blood freeze, the nightmare that kills your happiness and just makes you fear. Well, imagine that, and times it by 100. That was how it felt to be  in the midst of the Battle of  Hogwarts , where every second could be your last.

“Finnigan... FINNIGAN!”

Seamus whipped around and saw  Oliver Wood flying at full speed towards him, flat out against his broom.

“WOOD! WADDYA NEED?”

Oliver slowed and halted next to Seamus, keeping his wand out, “ Seen McGonagall?”

“ Great Hall. Wood, WAIT! TO Y A LEFT!” Se amus pushed Oliver out of the way, “BOMBARDA!” An  acromant ula exploded next to the two boys.

“Cheers Finnigan!” Oliver said, before he whizzed off towards the Great Hall . 

Seamus looked around, eyes wide, wand raised. He was terrified.  Completely terrified. He then realised he was alone. Lupin’s party had moved on, and Lupin’s dead body was lying  a few feet away from where Seamus was stood. He couldn’t move. His eyes were focused on his old professor, tears spilling down his cheeks. He had always liked Lupin,  given that he was the best defence professor he had ever had. He continued to stare even after three people had run forwards and grabbed the body, taking it to lie in the Great Hall with the other fallen people. 

This is what was does. Takes away your friends, destroys lives, rips people apart. No-one is safe in war. Everyone is at risk of  _ something _ . Whether it be death,  imprisonment or  torture. There will be something waiting for you. It might get you, it mi ght not, but everyone has something waiting for them. 

Seamus was shaken out of his thoughts when the wall by him was crushed and a giant came crashing into the battle brandishing a broken hoop from the quidditch pitch.  He ducked out of the way and sprinted back across the courtyard, passing Harry. He felt a shield of magic around him and several spells bounced off the shield, rebounding to their castors. Looking around, he caught Harry’s eyes, who smiled at him then  ran off to wherever he was needed. Harry had saved him by casting that shield. Even when he was needed somewhere else, Harry had still  saved Seamus. And Seamus loved Harry just that l ittle bit more after that.

He ran on, ducking curses, casting his own, avoiding giants and acromantula . His legs were aching, his magic was fading, his heart  wasn’t in it anymore. He had no idea where Dean was, and he had no evidence that he was alive. Maybe, maybe he should just give up. He couldn’t keep going anymore.  Not without Dean. It was all too much. He needed  Dean to keep himself going through this war. Without Dean... There was nothing. No hope, no love, no happiness.

He almost gave up. He heard the screams all around him, he felt the tears pouring down his face, he saw the blood everyw here he looked. He couldn’t do it, and he nearly gave up.

Nearly.

But something stopped him, and that something was a shout. A scream. Someone calling his name. The voice was familiar, one he had listened to for years, one he had loved  for so long, one he had missed for the last year.

“SEAMUS! SEAMUS BLOODY FINNIGAN! SHAY!”

He turned around and his heart almost burst. He gave a cry, a roar of delight and sprinted towards his boyfriend, who was running towards him, arms hel d wide. They both had huge grins on their faces and tears streaming down  their cheeks.

“SHAY!”

“DEAN!”

Seamus c ollide d into Dean,  wrapping his arms around Dean’s  neck

“Dean. Dean. My Dean. You’re alive! BLOODY HELL!” Seamus lifted his head and  crashed their lips together, kissing Dean like his life depended on it.

“I’m here, Shay,” Dean said once they broke apart, “I’m here. I ’m back. I’m not going to leave you again. I love you.”

“I love  ya too. I’ve missed ya. ”

“ I’ve missed you too.  Shall we?” Dean smiled, the light of Battle shining in his eyes.

Seamus looked into Dean’s eyes, the deep brown eyes he loved, and saw the man he loved. The man he hadn’t seen in almost a year . He felt at home looking into those eyes, and he felt like he could do anything with Dean by his side.

“We shall,” He linked their hands together and raised his wand, “Let’s show ‘em.”

They turned and charged into the battle, fighting next to each other for all it was worth .

~~

** Eight months later **

“Dean!  Are  ya coming?” Seamus shouted from the  eighth-year common room, “We haven’t got all day!”

Dean appeared at the top of the stairs, grinning, wrapped in many layers of coats and scarves. Seamus chuckled, Dean was a victim of the cold and he found it so cute.

“I’m coming. I’m coming. Where are the others ?” He said, walking down the stairs and slipping his arm around Seamus’s shoulders as the two boys made their way out of the tower.

“They’ve gone on. Couldn’t be bothered to wait for  ya . I told ‘ em we’d meet ‘ em in Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes ,” Seamus said, leaning closer to Dean.

“Ah. Nice. I get you to myself for a bit,” Dean said.

Seamus blushed, “You get me to yourself loads.”

“I know,” Dean grinned, “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Shut up,” Seamus laughed, and he shoved Dean’s side, sending him sprawling into the snow. 

“OI!” Dean shouted. 

They ran towards Hogsmeade, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. By the time they arrived at Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes, they were both rosy-cheeked and grinning like mad people. Entering the shop, they saw Pansy, Theo , Draco and Hannah stood  with Harry and Ginny , who’s hands were clasped together, and Ginny was leaning into Harry.

“Hey guys,” Dean greeted them, his hand in Seamus’s.

“Finally!” Theo said, “You took ages Dean. Even longer than Draco! And he spends forever on his hair.”

Draco sent Theo a  glare, but he was laughing.

“Oi! That’s my boyfriend you’re insulting,” Seamus joked, making the whole group laugh.

“We going to the  Hog’s Head ?” Pansy said .

“ We've  gotta go. Meeting Nev, ‘Mione, Ron and Luna at the Three Broomsticks ,” Harry replied, “ We ’ll see you guys later though!” And he an d Ginny  disappeared through the crowds.

“Dam  t h e m,” Hannah said, “Everyone else?”

“We’re coming!” They all chorused back and trooped off through the snow to the Three Broomsticks, laughing and chatting.  When they got there, they all sat around a large table at the back, Seamus leaning against Dean, who’s arms were draped around Seamus’s shoulders.  It was everything they could have asked for, a drink with their new friends after the war, and it was perfect, as long as they were together . Dean and Seamus, lovers torn apart by  the battle and bought together in the war.

They had each other and that was enough.  They could do it, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Yee! We done. Hope y'all enjoyed!   
> Remember this is posted on wattpad as well if you want :)  
> (@/nyelupin on wattpad)  
> Love ya :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya I'm back! :) Here is the first work in my Deamus trilogy. I hope you like it! I will try and post the next two soon.  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! :)  
> I will also publish this on wattpad :)  
> Want more of my stuff? @/nyelupin on wattpad @/nye.h.lupin on instagram  
> -Nye


End file.
